Me gustas
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Que haces cuando el amor es prohibido, tu mente lo entiende y tu corazón no, y si esa persona no te corresponde, y es tu ultima oportunidad de demostrarle que no eres tan frio, Review
1. Me gustas tal como eres

Pues ya les había dicho, me entro la vena romántica y no me pudo resistir a esta canción, pues ya saben esto no es de mi propiedad por que si así fuera no estaría aquí escribiendo Songfic. 

Me Gustas Tal como eres

La sala común que compartían por ser premios anuales se encontraba en perfecta calma, muy diferente a los primeros meses de su 7 año, donde habían hecho de todo para fastidiar al otro. 

Conociéndose mejor en ese proceso y pasando a ser amigos, no era algo que había que ir pregonando por ahí, ambos tenían una reputación que cuidar y no les apetecía tener que dar explicaciones, así pues en ese momento se llevaba a cabo una de sus tantas platicas, sin nadie que los interrumpiera, siendo simplemente dos adolescentes con Miles de Problemas. 

_Hablando de Ti _

Hablando de Mí 

No sé de que mundo vienes 

De un mundo de amor 

En el que tu y yo 

No estamos por que no quieres 

-"No puedo Creerlo?"- Exclamo la castaña bastante asombrada, mientras el rubio le contaba como había peleado con Pansy. 

-"Bueno en ocasiones Pansy, es bastante exasperaste"- dijo él mientras sonreía 

-"Pero es muy bonita"- comento la chica recordando a Pansy 

-"Si es bonita, pero muchas veces parece que le falta cerebro"- Comento él 

-"Bueno Hombre, esa chica esta enamorada de ti, se nota"- 

-"Y ese es el problema, Pansy es bonita, pero no pasa de ser diversión"- 

-"Ese es tu problema Malfoy, el día que te enamores pagaras con creces todo lo que le haces a esas pobres chicas"- dijo ella mirándolo con molestia 

-"Por favor Granger, Yo no pienso enamorarme jamás, es una total perdida de tiempo"- 

-"Ya quiero verte sufrir por una chica Malfoy, no sabes que cae más rápido un hablador que un cojo?"- 

-"No me vengas con frases Muggles, además si yo me enamoro tendrá que ser de alguien que se parezca a mi madre"- comento él -"Si llego a enamorarme me encantaría que mi matrimonio fuera como el de mis padres" 

-"Si claro, entonces por que no te haces novio de Pansy, ambos son de Slytherin"- 

-"Pansy no se parece a mi madre y además no siento nada por ella"- 

-"Entonces busca a alguien de otra casa"- 

-"Talvez lo haga, aun que no sueñes que buscare a alguien de Gryffindor, los Gry están prohibidos para un Slytherin, además son demasiado correctos"- 

-"Tu perdición Malfoy será, una Gryffindor ya lo veras"- dijo ella sonriendo, mientras él la miraba molesto 

-"Si eso pasa Granger, juro que te estrangulo lentamente con mis propias manos y después te aviento de la torre de astronomía y lo haré a forma de que todos crean que te suicidaste por sacar malas notas en pociones"- dijo el con mala cara 

-"Anda mejor vamos a cenar, los hombres siempre gruñen cuando tienen hambre, además ya es hora"- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la sala común. 

Seguida a una distancia prudente de Malfoy, quien como siempre mantenía su porte altivo y elegante 

_

Hablando de Ti 

_

Hablando de Mí 

Quisiera poder Quererte 

Pero entre tu y yo 

Prohibido el amor 

Me gustas tal como eres 

La clase de pociones transcurría en perfecta calma, algo realmente poco común, siendo esta una de las clases que compartían los Slytherin y los Gryffindor y siempre que ambas casas estaban juntas había algún incidente. 

Sorprendentemente esta parecía ser la excepción, incluso Neville estaba completamente concentrado, haciendo la poción que Severus Snape les había mandado, claro que también le ayudaba que Hermione Granger premio anual estuviera junto a él, ayudándolo ya que eran un equipo. 

Hermione le sonreía de cuanto en cuanto a Neville para pasarle ánimos y darle confianza, el chico también sonreía al verla, y esto a cierto Slytherin de sonrisa matadora y ojos grises no parecía hacerle mucha gracia. 

-"Podrías bajar de tu nube y ayudarme con esto"- Dijo Blaise molesto al rubio que era su compañero, Malfoy pareció volver a la realidad para observar su caldero, parecía ser que se había ausentado mucho en sus pensamientos, y esto se había reflejado en su poción la cual tenían un color anaranjado intenso, en vez del beige que tenia que tener. 

-"Es que no puedes hacer nada bien sin mi"- comento molesto, mirando a su compañero 

-"Por Merlín Malfoy, en vez de estar mirando a Granger podrías poner atención si, es todo lo que pido"- 

-"Quien estaba mirando a Granger?"- pregunto con voz fría, intimidando su compañero con su presencia 

-Ok, no la estabas mirando, solo concéntrate si?"- 

-"Eres un desastre Blaise"- comento el rubio cuando Blaise agrego unas raíces a la poción y esta exploto dejando a toda la clase con sustancia naranja 

-"Demasiado bueno para ser verdad"- penso el Profesor Snape, al notar el caos en su salón 

_Hablando de Ti _

Hablando de Mí 

No somos tan diferentes 

Pero entre tu y yo Prohibido el amor 

Me gustas tal como eres 

-"Un verdadero desastre Malfoy"- dijo ella sentada en un pequeño sillón de una plaza cuando el rubio entro después de la detenidos impuesta por Snape 

-"Una distracción Granger"- comento él sentándose frente a ella, observándola fijamente 

-"Es muy extraño sabes, tu eres uno de los mejores en pociones"- comento ella 

-"Soy humano Granger tengo derecho a equivocarme"- comento él irritado 

-"Que te pasa?"- Pregunto ella, no había pasado desapercibida la extraña actitud que el rubio tenia 

-"No lo se"- dijo el con un suspiro -"Realmente no lo se"- 

-"Talvez solo necesites aclarar tus ideas"- dijo ella acercándose a él y pasando una mano por el rubio cabello de su compañero, en un gesto de ternura -"Ahora vete a dormir"- dijo ella besándolo en la mejilla y subiendo las escaleras que la llevaban a su habitación 

-"Que me has hecho Granger?"- Se pregunto mirando el espacio vacío que la chica había dejado, mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos, se levanto dispuesto a dormir más que suficiente por suerte era Viernes. 

Cuando abrió sus ojos, y observo las cortinas Verdes que rodeaban su cama, lanzo un pequeño suspiro, el sueño no había surtido mucho efecto. 

_Hablando de Ti _

Hablando de mi 

Yo sé que tú no me quieres 

Bajo a la sala común que compartía con Granger y la encontró enfrascada en una al parecer interesante lectura, observo el titulo del libro y sonrío para si, era típico de ella leer algo así "Aritmacia y sus aplicaciones en contramaleficios" 

La observo unos momentos, ella aun no se percata de su presencia, se fijo en toda ella, en las piernas ahora torneadas, en su cabello rebelde, en sus manos finas, en sus ojos brillantes y sus bonitos labios. 

-"Ya estas aquí, no te escuche llegar"- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente 

-"Querías hablar?"- Pregunto el, sonriendo y sentándose frente a ella 

-"Si, la verdad es que si"- dijo ella rehuyendo su mirada 

-"Que pasa Granger?"- Pregunto él alarmado por su actitud, ella levanto la vista hacia el regalándole una hermosa sonrisa 

-"Anoche se me olvido decirte"- dijo ella poniéndose en pie el la imito -"Justin me pidió que fuera su pareja para el baile de Navidad"- 

-"Te lo pidió tan pronto, aun no estamos en vacaciones de Navidad"- dijo el fingiendo indiferencia cuando por dentro quería romperle la cara a ese tejón por atreverse a invitar a la castaña 

-"Creo que le gusto"- dijo la chica con una radiante sonrisa, en ese momento se dio cuenta, de lo que no había querido aceptar, el Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger. 

_Sabes que si _

Amigos o amor 

Pero por favor no juegues 

Era el día del baile de Navidad, la chica lucia radiante con una túnica lila que se señia a su cuerpo, y el maquillaje fino y casi imperceptible que cubría su rostro, sonrío al mirarla y ella le contesto también con una sonrisa. 

-"Te ves muy guapo"- dijo ella acercándose para acomodar la túnica del rubio 

-"Tu también te ves bien"- dijo el -"No creo que tu pareja sea digno de ti"- 

-"Tu dices eso por que eres mi amigo, Harry y Ron dijeron lo mismo cuando se enteraron"- 

-"Supongo que el Weasley quería invitarte"- 

-"No el anda tras Padma"- Dijo ella sonriendo 

-" Y tu tras quien andas?"- Pregunto el 

-"Eso señor Malfoy es un secreto"- dijo ella caminando hacia la salida, Draco la observo partir, era una lastima que el no pudiera bailar con ella. 

_Hablando de ti _

hablando de mí 

quisiera poder quererte 

pero entre tu y yo 

Prohibido el amor 

me gustas tal como eres 

El pasillo de la ronda era verdaderamente largo y frío, no había visto a Hermione en todo el día, ese día no compartían clases juntos y cuando se había levantado la castaña ya había salido del lugar. 

Escucho ruidos en las escaleras que conducían al baño de las chicas donde se encontraba la llorona, camino lentamente hacia ese lugar, los sollozos se escuchaban más claramente, estaba a punto de pasar de largo, solo se trataba de la llorando, cuando una persona de abalanzo a el y lo abrazo, mientras lloraba sobre su pecho, era Hermione, SU Hermione, la abrazo cariñosamente, pensando en darle un cruel castigo para el que había hecho llorar a la castaña así.

-"Que pasa Granger?"- pregunto en su iodo

-"Viktor se casa"- fue todo lo que la castaña articulo

La llevo en su sala común y la abrazo durante un largo rato sentados ambos en el gran sofá, el abrazo termino cuando ella cansada de tanto llorar se había quedado dormida, el la observo, se veía tan tierna así.

-"Ya sabia que no me podías amar"- dijo el en un susurro bajo besando la frente de la chica con devoción antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y arroparla en su cama. 

_Hablando de Ti _

_Hablando de Mí _

_No somos tan diferentes _

_pero entre tu y yo _

_Prohibido el amor _

_Me gustas tal como eres _

Ya faltaba tan poco para que terminar su ultimo curso, desde aquella noche Hermione y el compartían ahora una amistad más fuerte y estrecha, hablaban mucho o lo que se podía teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraban, Malfoy aun aborrecía a Potter y Weasley y ellos a él, aun molestaba en los pasillos a la castaña, pero ello lo hacia pagar después en su sala común, no hablándole en toda la tarde.

Era gracioso como se había convertido en algo tan vital para él, aun que no le había preguntado a Hermione nada y rara vez mencionaran esa noche, Draco Malfoy sabia que en el fondo de su corazón la castaña amaba a Krum,. y el no podía hacer nada, sabia por experiencia que no se podía hacer nada cuando el corazón elegía a quien amar.

La observo tararea una canción mientras escribía un reporte de runas, se veía tan bonita con aquella ropa Muggle, era sábado y el podía contar con un poco más de su compañía, hasta casi la una de la tarde cuando el entrenamiento de Gryffindor terminaba y ella iba a reunirse con sus amigos.

-"Parece increíble que solo falte un mes para dejar Hogwarts"- dijo ella sin quitar la vista del pergamino

-"Mira el lado amable, así ya no tendrás que ver a Potter y a ese Weasley"- dijo el con malicia -"O no espera, el que tiene ese honor soy yo, por que dudo mucho que tu te puedas librar de ellos"-

-"Muy graciosos Malfoy"- dijo ella aventándole una boleta de papel, el la esquivo y empezó a reír, en ese momento se percato de lo que la hoja tenia escrito.

"Si no estuviera prohibido amarte"

Esos eran más o menos sus pensamientos, levanto su vista para verla, talvez el tenia una oportunidad, talvez ella podía quererle, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada en su escrito como para ponerle atención, El rubio suspiro con derrota, no el no tenia ninguna oportunidad.

_Hablando de Ti _

_Hablando de amor _

_quisiera que me aconsejes _

_Qué puedo hacer yo _

_Sí a mi corazón _

_Le gustas tal como eres_

-"Te amo"- bien lo había dicho era la noche de la graduación, ya nunca la volvería a ver, pero tenia que decirle, tenia que decirle, no podía irse sin que supiera cuento a la amaba., los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas, sus ojos brillaban cristalinos y el fuego de la sala común los hacían parecer de una mundo de fantasía

-"No por favor no llores, no soporto verte llorar"- dijo limpiándole las lagrimas con sus dedos largos y finos ella seguía mirándole entre sorprendida y asustada

-"Puedo besarte?"- Pidió el con miedo, no quería dejarla ir sin haberla beso al menos una vez, ya que la perdía quería al menos recordar el sabor de sus labios, Hermione asintió lentamente, y el la beso.

un beso dulce y profundo para retenerla en la memoria, para recordarla cuando estuviera solo y condenado por el futuro que le esperaba, la apretó contra sí, quería que ella se diera cuanta de cuanto la amaba

-"Esto es imposible"- dijo ella separándose de el y dándole la espalda

-"Pero es lo que siento"-

-"Lo se por que yo también lo siento"- dijo ella sin girarse a mirarlo -"Pero es imposible"- recalco ahora si mirándolo fijamente

-"Yo te amo"- repitió el ahora con el corazón rebosando de alegría, ella lo quería se lo acababa de decir, pero había tantas cosas que los separaban y el mejor que nadie lo sabia

-"Quédate conmigo esta noche"- pidió ella besándolo nuevamente, el respondió con la misma intensidad, por que una noche era todo lo que tenían, solo eso, por que en la mañana se marcharían y posible cuando se volvieran a encontrar serian enemigos, por que algunas veces el Amor aun con toda su intensidad no podía derribar todas las barreras, o talvez era simplemente que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la intensidad de sus emociones.

y cuando lo hicieran talvez cambiarían su destino o simplemente fingirían no sentir, pero el mañana parecía lejano, y en esos momentos ambos se perecían y se habían dado cuenta de que no seria la ultima vez que lo harían, corriendo todos los riesgos que eso suponía.

**Notas de la autora**

Creo que iba muy bien hasta el final, pero les toca a ustedes juzgar, espero que dejen sus reviews.


	2. Tu recuerdo en mi memoria

Bien, si les soy sincera no pensaba hacer continuación de esta historia y quería que fuera un One-Shot, pero en vista de el voto popular decidí hacer este capitulo, para darle ya un final a la historia, espero que les guste y dejen Review. 

**AleJa M**

Espero que te guste este capitulo y tambien el final, mil gracias por tu review. 

**Leticia**

Espero que te guste este final, y mil gracias por tu review. 

**DRagona DeMalaFe ****Bueno, mil gracias por tu review y lamento mucho que lloraras, espero que este capitulo que ya es el ultimo te guste.Mil gracias por tu review. **

**Flor Malfoy**

Pues ya vez me convenci de hacer otra parte y espero que te guste el final, mil gracias por tu review. 

**Lora Chang**

Bien aqui esta, ya salieron de Hogwarts ya son dos adultos responsables, espero qeu te guste y mil gracias por tu review. 

**Vesta**

Bien aqui esta la continuacion, espero que te guste y Mil gracias por el review. 

**Laura Malfoy15**

Bien, aqui esta la continuacion, y espero que te guste, y mil gracias por tu review. 

**Sakura Malfoy**

Hola querida amiga, bueno aqui esta la continuacion, no pensaba hacerla como ya mencione pero creo que muchos la querian así que aqui esta, muchas gracias por tu review. 

Me gustas

"Tu recuerdo en mi memoria"

_La felicidad nunca es para siempre...._

Esa es la frase que bien podría resumir todo lo acontecido en su vida a 4 años de haber dejado Hogwarts, era verdad que todo aquel que lo veía creía que era un afortunado, y lo era, era un joven apuesto y exitoso, y además con una fortuna que le serviría para vivir bien al menos durante esta y sus siguiente cuatro vidas. 

Pero lo que la gente nunca veía era lo que el había perdido para conseguir todo eso, si era rico, gracias a ser Heredero Malfoy y de gran parte de la fortuna de la familia Black al ser el único Black con vida. 

Había perdido a su padre en aquella lucha sin sentido que se había llevado a cabo tres años atrás, cuando Potter y la orden del fénix, junto con muchos magos más, habían terminado al fin con la existencia de Tom Riddle, o Lord Voldemort, como le gustaba ser llamado., y su madre, ella había muerto hacia apenas unos cuantos meses presa de una extraña enfermedad, que había mermado su salud hasta el punto de la muerte, le parecía que los Muggles llamaban a esta enfermedad cáncer, pero lo único cierto era que ni los Muggles ni los magos conocían una cura. 

Así ahora era un joven heredero, con tanto dinero como para nadar en él, pero el dinero no era lo que le daría la felicidad, pues sin contar al circulo selecto de magos de sociedad él, no tenia más amigos que esos acartonados seres, que hablaban Vanalidades y que parecían, sentirse satisfechos con la desgracia de los demás. 

El no tenia que trabajar, pero lo hacia, trabajaba en el departamento de misterios, y era una suerte por que hacia podía estar todo el tiempo ahí sin pensar, era un adicto al trabajo, o más bien huía de sus recuerdos y de aquel camino que todos llamaban destino. 

Hermione?, bueno de ella no sabia nada, sabia que sonaba ilógico, siendo ella una de las personas más cercanas a Potter, pero era verdad, la chica no trabajaba en el ministerio y tampoco protagonizaba escándalos así que el no sabia donde podía estar. 

Esperaba que fuera feliz con lo que estuviera haciendo, por que el no lo era, pero si pensaba que era ella feliz, esa soledad que había en su alma, aquella masa negra que lo rodeaba era más soportable, esperaba que Hermione fuera feliz, y esperaba que la chica aun lo recordara por el que no lo podía olvidar. 

Por que llevaba el recuerdo de su única noche juntos en su memoria, el sabor de sus besos, la dulzura de su piel, el sonido de sus susurros, la suavidad de su piel en su propia piel, su aroma que había inundado su sentidos, en conclusión recordaba a la castaña con tanta claridad que dolía. 

¿por que no se había arriesgado?, ¿Por que no había luchado contra lo que los separaba?, ¿Por que no la había buscado?, la respuesta era simple y dolorosa, por miedo. 

Por miedo a su rechazo, por miedo a su olvido, por miedo al amor mismo, por miedo de amarla demasiado y no poder olvidarla, aun que ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en eso, ella y él no se volverían a ver en la vida, y talvez eso era lo mejor, por que la felicidad nunca es para siempre... 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

_¿Si no tú quien?_

Esa era la frase que había dominado toda su vida, y que también podía resumir su vida fuera de Hogwarts, durante el primer año de su salida había estado sumida en la zozobra, el temor, temía por la vida de sus amigos, y aun que no lo quería admitir también por la seguridad de cierto chico de cabellos rubios platinados. 

Aun que no se permitía pensar mucho en él, en ese año ella se había vuelto miembro de la orden dl fénix, junto con Ron y Harry y había peleado hombro con hombro contra los mortifagos y el mismo Voldemort, y habían vencido aun que a un precio muy alto, Albus Dumbledore había muerto, y muchos de los miembros de la orden con él, Harry había gastado en tal grado su poder mágico que ahora solo era capaz de hacer hechizos sencillos, y Ron había quedado tan malherido que su futuro como jugador de quiddicht, se había arruinado y ella... 

Había perdido lo único que tenia de Draco Malfoy, lo único real que tenia del chico, había perdido a su hijo, podía recordarlo claramente, ella no lo podía creer cuendo se entero, aun con el grito de la prueba y las serpentinas que gritaban felicidades por el próximo Mago o Bruja, simplemente se había sentido tan feliz, tenia una razón más para pelear y no morir, no le había dicho a nadie, temía fe en que su hijo nacería en un mundo donde reinaría la paz. 

Y entonces pasó, 5 mese después de haber dejado Hogwarts, un ataque de los mortifagos en una comunidad Muggle, aun recordaba el dolor del Crucio en su cuerpo, podía recordar con dolorosa claridad aquel dolor que había inundado su cuerpo haciéndola retorcerse de dolor y llorar por su hijo. 

Harry la había salvado de la muerte o la locura y la habían llevado de vuelta al cuartel aun que no tenían que decírselo, ella lo sabia, lo había perdido, había perdido lo único que tenia de Draco Malfoy. 

Y por eso había luchado con más fuerzas aun, para derrotar a Voldemort y vengar la muerte de su hijo/a, pero no había sido suficiente, por que el dolor seguía ahí, donde también estaba el rubio, lo había intentado olvidar de miles de formas diferentes, en otros labios y en otros cuerpos, pero era inútil, el rubio había dejado una huella demasiado profunda, como para borrarla. 

Ella vivía en una pequeña población Mágica, donde vivían también Ron ahora criador de criaturas mágicas junto con su novia Luna, Harry vivía también ahí con Ginny, y ella, ella vivía sola, con los recuerdos de cierto Slytherin llenando su cabeza, vivían en Escocia, un lugar nuevo donde empezar, ella era una gran escritora, de libros de aventuras y también de textos informativos que usaban los alumnos de 1 y 2 año en algunas escuelas mágicas. 

esa era su vida y se arrepentía de no haber sido más fuerte y haber luchado por él, pero ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, seguramente el estaría felizmente casado y con hijos, pero ya había tomado la decisión por que ¿Si no tu quien? 

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - 

_Y el destino nos pone frente a frente_

-"Vamos Herms se nos hace tarde"- Dijo Ron entrando en el departamento de su amiga -"ya sabes como se pone mamá si no llegamos"- 

-"Ya estoy lista"- dijo ella, saliendo del dormitorio y lo estaba de verdad, con una túnica negra -"Y que solo lo hago por tu padre Ronald Weasley"- Dijo ella 

-"Te vamos a presentar a unos amigos"- dijo Harry entrando al lugar, ello los miro con fastidio, durante esos 3 años se la habían pasado presentándole a muchos chicos, que Hermione se preguntaba seriamente de donde los sacaban 

-"Lo siento Harry, pero ya tengo pareja"- dijo ella, ambos chicos la miraron fijamente 

"Y no pensabas decirnos"- dijo el pelirrojo con aire ofendido 

-"Pense que ya lo sabían iré con Billy"- dijo ella, sus amigos hicieron una mueca y se encogieron de Hombros, sabían que Billy y Hermione estaban saliendo pero nunca creyeron que funcionaria. 

Tomaron el trasladador en casa de Ron, era el baile anual que realizaba el ministerio de Londres por la derrota de Lord Voldemort, y también era una ocasión especial para la familia Weasley por que ahora Artur era el nuevo ministro de magia. 

Para Draco Malfoy ese baile era mero formulismo, pero había decidido que cambiaría su ermitaña manera de ser y que seria más sociable, aun que no le agradara que el ministro fuera Artur Weasley, tenia que parecer encantado, pues la parte de la diplomacia que lo caracterizaba, y que había aprendido fuera de Hogwarts. 

Su acompañante una bruja bastante bonita de larga melena negra y ojos esmeralda, parecía encantada y se había pegado al brazo de rubio, para asegurarse que el chico no se escaparía a mitad de la noche, o para dejarle en claro a las demás que el rubio venia acompañado y que a ella no le gustaba compartir. 

-"Mira es Harry Potter, vamos a saludarlo"- dijo la chica jalándolo hacia una zona de alborotadores pelirrojo que reían 

-"Yo creo que no Sally"- Dijo el deteniéndose 

-"Fuste compañero en Hogwarts, m estoy seguro que se alegrara de verte"- 

-"Yo lo dudo de verdad"- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros 

-"No perdemos nada"- suplico la chica 

-"Miren que no es ese Draco Malfoy?"- Pregunto Charly acercándose al grupo, Hermione levanto la vista para verlo, al mismo tiempo que sentía que algo la golpeaba por dentro, alegría, celos y temor se fundían en su interior, no podía hacer más que verlo, con esa chica, parecía que se acercaba a donde ellos estaban. 

-"Buenas noches, Potter"- Saludo el rubio 

-"Buenas noches Malfoy"- contesto este, desafiando al rubio con la mirada, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara Draco Malfoy nunca le caería bien 

-"Buenas noches"- saludo la chica, Ron le devolvió el saludo y entonces Malfoy se dio cuenta si Potter Y Weasley estaban ahí era muy probable que... 

Si ahí estaba, se veía tan bonita, y lo miraba, lo estaba mirando, quiso abrasarse a ella y decirle lo mucho que la quería que no había podido olvidarla, pero no pudo, simplemente la miraba sin poder articular palabra, intentando que su mirada transmitiera todo lo que sentía.

Las pupilas castañas y grises chocaban con fuerza, con sentimiento, pero nadie parecía notarlo, por que lo que para ellos parecía una eternidad eran apenas unos segundos.

-"Granger"- Logro articular el rubio, Hermione lo miro sin decir nada, simplemente embozo una sonrisa y lo abrazo, un abrazo de amigos, por que eso habían sido durante su ultimo año, amigos, Draco correspondió al abrazo llenando su interior con una alegría que no había sentido salvo aquella vez que ella le había correspondido sus sentimientos.

-"Me perdí de algo?"- Murmuro Ron perplejo por la escena, mientras Harry miraba todo con el ceño fruncido y Sally, se disponía a protestar

-"Te eche de menos"- dijo el rubio al oído de la chica

-"Yo también"- contesto ella con la voz quebrada por las lagrimas que intentaba retener

-"Pero no llores, sabes que no soporto el verte llorar"- dijo el separándose un poco y quitando las lagrimas de la mejilla de la chica 

-"Creí que no te volvería a ver"- dijo ella, llorando ahora si abiertamente

-"Draco"- dijo Sally molesta, acercándose a la pareja, Malfoy la fulmino con la mirada, y la chica se quedo ahí sin atreverse a mover un músculo, Draco Malfoy molesto era algo atemorizaste.

-"Vamos a la terraza"- Pidió el rubio y se la llevo de ahí, ante la mirada atónita de todos aquellos que recordaban que esos dos eran enemigos.

-"Aun me amas?"- Pregunto la castaña abrazada a él, observando las estrellas, había dejado de llorar por que el estaba ahí ya tendría tiempo para llorar después, cuendo el se fuera.

-"Si"- contesto el hundiéndose en el cabello de ella

-"Te quedas conmigo esta noche?"- Pidió la chica nuevamente, como años atrás había hecho, el la abrazo fuertemente

-"No me apetece quedarme contigo esta noche"- dijo el, mientras las lagrimas se volvían a reunir en los ojos de ella, así que el no la quería, cerro los ojos fuertemente y lo abrazo dispuesta a despedirse, ¿Acaso Malfoy estaría casado con aquella chica? -"Quiero quedarme contigo toda la vida"- dijo el después de una pausa, la más dolorosa para Hermione, ella levanto la vista hacia el , y sonrío a pesar de las lagrimas

Y ella lo beso, un beso tierno, y lento, aquel que ambos habían deseado por tanto tiempo, aquel sueño que pensaron nunca se haría realidad, pero ahora estaban ahí, y ya no importaba nada más, no importaba lo que pensarían los demás, ya habían perdido mucho tiempo con eso, y era momento de recuperarlo, el beso termino y la sonrisa iluminaba sus rostros, la sonrisa que habían perdido 4 años atrás.

-"Eso es un si"- pregunto el rubio abrazándola más contra si, para convencerse que no era un sueño

-"Si, me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo toda la vida"- dijo ella besándolo nuevamente, era el inicio de algo mejor

Mientras adentro todos los demás observaban la escena, sin poderlo creer, y nadie se atrevía a molestarlos.

-"Supongo que así tenia que ser"- dijo Ron apoyándose en Harry para mirar la escena

-"Siempre fue el no Ron?"- Dijo Harry

-"Era el padre"- contesto Ron

-"Solo espero que puedan ser felices"-

-"Yo creo que si amigo, yo creo que si"-

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora**

y bien que les parece a mi me pareció un buen final, aun que eso lo deciden ustedes, espero que me dejen un Review, para saber su opinión, un beso.... 


	3. Epilogo Simplemente Amor

Bien, la verdad es que pidieron un Epilogo y a mi se me antojaba hacerlo, así que aquí esta, la canción es una que escuche una mañana que me pareció que estaba bien, el titulo es Simplemente amor y la cantan Diego Verdaguer y Amanda Miguel. espero que les guste y que me manden su opinión. ahora contesto sus reviews. 

**Jenny/Jade**

Gracias Wapa, pero ya vez aqui esta otro capitulo y eso que solo era un one-shot, espero que te guste y que me dejes tu opinion, y una beso para tu Sly. 

**Mariet Malfoy**

Lo siento, de verdad es que no queria que lloraran, y bueno es que así tenia que ser, y espero q tu compu dure mucho tiempo, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este que ya es el final te guste como los anteriores. 

**Laura Malfoy15**

Hola Linda, aqui esta el epilogo, espero que te guste y no te preocupes que no quiero matarte, mil gracias por tu review. 

**Abby**

Gracias por tus comentarios Linda, espero que este capi te guste, no tiene mucho romance, pero creo que tiene algo de la vida de casados, qeu te hara reir. 

**Dragona de Mala Fe**

Bueno, tengo otras más y si me preguntas y te gustan los one-shot te recomiendo sin hablar mi primera creacion de esta pareja y si te gustan las historias largas Cambio, que no es romantiaca pero si humoristica, mil gracias por tu review. 

**MariMalfoy**

Bien aqui contesto tus dos preguntas, espero que te guste, y que me dejes u opinion. 

**Leticia**

Eso es que lo hago, y aqui tengo otro capi más, espero que te guste por que ahora si ya es el ultimo, muchas gracias por tus comentarios Linda. 

**Mtst**

De verdad que no era mi intencion q nadie llorara, bueno creo que eso es algo que me caracteriza no puedo escribir algo sino tiene almenos un poco de Drama, mi msn es Nishomyhotmail.com, a mi tambien me gustaria hablar contigo por que tengo una buena idea que quiero llevar a cabo en un fic pero la verdad tengo algunos fics que quiero terminar y me gustaria hacerlo contigo si puedes escribeme a Norikokinomotoliaol.com, mil gracias por tus comentarios. 

**Vesta**

Muchas gracias por tus porras yo tambien lamente lo de el bebe, pero estaba en guerra, espero que esta que si ya es el ultimo tambien te guste. 

**Zellaz**

Muchas gracias, espero que te guste y mil gtracias por tu comentario. 

**Amsp14**

No queria que nadie llorara de verdad, espero que te guste y tambien tus comentarios. 

Y ahora si a Leer. 

Epilogo

"Simplemente Amor"

_Fue tu voz celestial _

tu inocencia sin pudor 

tus ojos fijos 

Hirviendo de amor 

Aquí estas, profundamente dormida, junto a mi, te ves tan linda así con el cabello revuelto sobre la almohada, tu respiración profunda me llena de paz, observo nuestro alrededor, la antigua habitación de mis padres, solo que ahora hay algunas cosas diferentes, algunas cosas que tu has traído. 

Murmuras algo que no logro descifrar y abrazas la almohada con más fuerza, paso mi mano por tu frente y te beso, se que no sabes que lo hago, pero yo necesito hacerlo, ya son 5 años juntos. 

Se que al principio fue muy difícil, tu forma de ser y la mía chocaban contantemente, tus gustos y los míos en cuanto a la decoración nos acarrearon problemas, pero siempre terminabas convenciéndome, dándome un largo beso y mirándome como solo tu sabes hacerlo. 

Entonces te dejaba hacer lo que quisieras y no me arrepiento, la casa sin perder la majestuosidad que la había caracterizado ahora parece menos oscura y más acogedora. 

Pero no siempre es feliz, algunas veces nos enojamos, nos gritamos, y es que nuestro carácter es tan diferente, tu eres Gryffindor y yo Slytherin, aun así estamos bien, por que cuendo nos reconciliamos las cosas van mejor. 

-"Te amo, Hermione, no sabes cuanto"- Murmuro acariciando tu mejilla 

_Fue tu voz tan sensual _

y esa forma de besar 

de sentir que eras 

mi exacta mitad 

Ya son 5 años, de estar junto a ti, y no me arrepiento, se que me estas observando lo haces todas las noches, al principio me sentía mal, me parecía que me vigilabas, que tramabas algo, pero ahora se que lo haces, por que así eres tú. 

Me miras, por que quieres saber que estoy aquí y que no te voy a dejar, ¿Como podría hacerlo?, cuendo eres una de las 3 personas más importantes para mi. 

Sabes aun recuerdo las discusiones que tuvimos los primeros meses, siempre supe que seria difícil pero jamas me imagine que seria así, ambos estabamos acostumbrados a vivir solos y a nuestras reglas adaptarlas fue muy difícil, pero lo conseguimos, recuerdo también que te molestaba que hablara de Ron y Harry. 

Me costo darme cuenta que eran celos, pero los superaste Draco, por que te diste cuenta que Harry y Ron ocupan mi corazón de una manera muy diferente a como lo ocupas tú. 

También fue difícil que aceptaras a mi familia Muggle, tal vez ya no creyeras en la pureza de la sangre pero los Muggles seguían sin agradarte del todo, y ni que decir de mi padre que se puso furioso al saber que me iba a casar, con el chico que me molestaba por provenir de una familia Muggle. 

Aun ahora se que no terminas de adaptarte, pero al menos lo aceptas y los toleras, si hasta vienes de día de campo con mi familia y no te molesta que Harry Y la familia de Ron nos acompañen. 

Se que nunca lo vas a declarar, pero Harry y Ron se han vuelto tus amigos y aun que ellos jamas lo declaren se que para ellos también te has vuelto su amigo, aun que aun siguen molestándose, me parece que nunca vas a madurar, pero mejor que no lo hagan, te ves tan lindo así. 

Abrazo mi almohada mientras murmuro que te quiero con la esperanza de que me escuches y te des cuenta de que te quiero, siento tu mano en mi frente y después tus labios en los míos, sonrío un poco, aun que no abro los ojos. 

La habitación se vuelve a quedar en silencio, no se que haces pero no me muevo, tal vez ya estas dormido, el sueño empieza a vencerme y entonces te escucho 

-"Te amo, Hermione, no sabes cuanto"- y también siento tu mano en mi mejilla en una tierna caricia 

-"Yo también te amo"- murmuro abriendo los ojos, me miras sorprendido, antes de sonreír como solo tu sabes hacerlo y me das un largo beso que yo correspondo pegándote más a mi cuerpo. 

_O fue el amor simplemente amor _

tremendo y absoluto amor 

teniéndote no pido más tengo todo 

besándote no pido pan mi alimento 

detengan el reloj 

que el tiempo apaga el amor 

que comenz 

Afuera a comenzado a llover, pero a mi no me importa, por que estas aquí en mis brazos, sabes lo que quiero y no me lo niegas, al contrario me ayudas, empezando a desabrochar la camisa de seda negra que cubre mi torso. 

Yo estoy besando tu cuello, me encanta sentir tu respiración agitada, no me importa que mañana tenga que levantarme temprano, solo me importas tu y esa dulzura que se solo es mía. 

Resbalo mis manos por tu cuerpo, llevándome en el acto las sabes que cubren tu cuerpo, encuentro el borde de tu camisón e introduzco mis manos, levantándolo con forme mis manos, suben sobre tu cuerpo, tu estas murmurándome mi nombre. 

Me siento feliz de que lo hagas, ocupas tus manos para terminar de despeinarme, la tormenta arrecia, pero yo no la tomo en cuenta, estoy demasiado ocupado en tu cuerpo, me detienes un momento con esa sonrisa en tu rostro y me besas, al mismo tiempo que un trueno resuena en la quietud de la noche, te separas de mi, y te incorporas levemente, te miro un momento sin entender, y entonces me empujas hacia el otro lado. 

Te miro con reproche, y entonces se abre la puerta, ahí parado hay unos ojos castaños llenos de lagrimas que te miran anhelantes, tu haces un ademan y la pequeña figura corre a tus brazos, sollozando levemente, tu lo calmas y lo acuestas en medio de nosotros. 

_y esa forma de besar _

de sentir que eras 

mi exacta mitad 

Puedo observar tu mirada llena de frustración, se que estas a punto de reprochare por lo que hice, yo no me enojo se que lo has olvidado un momento. 

Y entonces lo que yo esperaba se hizo presente, ahí parado en la puerta y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas nos observa David, me mira con suplica, yo se cuanto le teme a los truenos, le hago un ademan para que se acerque el corre hacia mi y solloza levemente. 

-"Tenia miedo mam"- dice entre hipidos 

-"Calma esta todo bien"- murmuro y lo arropo entre nosotros, el sonríe satisfecho. 

-"Hola Pap"- Te saluda sonriendo de la misma forma en que lo haces tu cuendo te has salido con la tuya 

-"Enano"- Murmuras mirándolo antes de despeinarlo y sonreírle 

-"No soy un enano Pap"- Dice el ofendido por tu comentario, yo los miro atentamente, aveces me pregunto quien es el padre y quien es el hijo. 

Otro trueno esta vez acompañado de un rayo resuena e ilumina la habitación, David se mete bajo las mantas, mientras se abraza a ti, tu sonríes. 

-"Son solo Truenos"- dices, abrazándolo también, el te mira sin dar crédito a tus palabras, y tu solo bostezas -"No te harán daño mientras tu mama y yo estemos aqu"- dices mientras sonríes el se queda al parecer contento con tu explicación, yo me giro hacia la puerta, mientras tu y David me miran. 

_Fue tu voz celestial _

tu inocencia sin pudor 

tus ojos fijos temblando de amor 

Te observo girar hacia la puerta como si esperaras algo, pero el enano ya esta aquí, dirijo mi mirada hacia la de mi hijo, quien me mira igual de sorprendido entonces en la puerta aparecen unos ojos grises temerosos, enmarcados en una mata de nutrido cabello castaño. 

-"Que pasa Emma?"- Te escucho preguntar, mientras David suelta una risita 

-"Emma también le teme a los truenos"- declara con voz triunfal 

-"No es verdad, David"- dice ella -"Solo tuve una pesadilla puedo..."- pero antes de que termine un trueno se escucha y Emma se arroja a la cama tapándose la cara, ante las carcajadas de David 

-"También tienes miedo"- Declara David mirándola 

-"No"- dice ella tercamente, mientras yo los observo atentamente, y sin previo aviso comienzan una guerra de almohadas, yo me río antes de que una almohada se impacte en mi nariz, entonces también me uno a la lucha, escucho tus risas y decido que tu también mereces ese trato. 

-"Niños, contra su mam"- Grito, ellos me hacen caso, tu das un gritito y minutos después estas también envuelta en la pelea, te observo entonces, y me alegro, de que seas tu y que sean ellos. 

Las fuerzas de los chicos se agotan y se quedan dormidos entre nosotros, yo los miro, jamas creí que esto pasaría, y ahora están aquí, tu y ellos y sabes algo es todo lo que necesita para ser feliz. 

Me giro a verte pero tu también estas dormida, no me extraña tu soportas a estos monstruos todo el día, entonces lo recuerdo, Weasley y Potter vendrán en la mañana para perder como todos los años ante mi, en el Ajedrez, y pensando en mi triunfo me quedo dormido. 

_tal vez fue dios, simplemente dios _

quien dijo si, entre tantos no 

creció este amor burlándose del tiempo 

de hierro y miel, de ahogo y sed, sus cimientos 

abrázame que estoy apunto para el amor 

para el amor 

El sol golpea mi rostro y yo abro los ojos, un poco molesta, es una nuevo día, así que me estiro un poco y me levanto, los observo dormir, David, Emma y Tu, ofrecen un lindo espectáculo, me llevo la mano a mi vientre, si mis sospechas son ciertas entonces la cama será demasiado pequeña. 

Me dirijo al cuarto de baño, son las 7 de la mañana, aun es temprano para que los despierte, lleno la tina de agua caliente y me preparo para empezar un nuevo día. 

bajo a la cocina, estoy cambiado y voy a supervisar el desayuno, Wiky me saluda con una reverencia, y me informa que el desayuno esta listo, así que me preparo para ir a despertar a los dormilones. 

-"Emma, Emma"- digo moviéndola ella solo abre un ojo molesta, yo observo esos ojos grises, me recuerdan a ti, David abre los ojos y de un salto se para sobre la cama, mientras brinca 

-"Levántense, es de día, es de día"- Grita mientras los mechones de su cabello rubio caen sobre su frente, tu abres un ojo molesto, me miras y te levantas resignado, mientras Emma y David se pelean por quien terminara de arreglarse primero, salen de la habitación rápidamente, gritando sobre quien será el primero en bañarse. 

Yo no me preocupo, hay buenos elfos en casa y se que ellos los bañaran, eso te lo debo a ti, todos los elfos que trabajan con nosotros reciben paga, te acercas a mi y me besas, yo te abrazo, mientras tus manos empiezan lo que no terminamos anoche, cierras la puerta con tu varita, tal parece que no estas dispuesto a que nadie nos interrumpa y a mi la verdad no me molesta, quiero estar contigo. 

Entonces escucho que alguien toca a la puerta, tu refunfuñas y me sueltas, escucho la voz de Harry en la sala, suspiro resignada acomodándome la ropa, molesta con Harry por llegar tan temprano, salgo de la habitación mientras tu refunfuñas algo sobre una ducha fría. 

-"Hola Harry"- saludo mi amigo sonríe al verme mientras el pequeño James corre por la casa llamando a pleno pulmón a David, quien baja con su nueva replica de la nimbus 3000 plus -"Hola Ginny"- saludo a mi pelirroja amiga 

-"FELICIDADES HERMIONE"- gritan los dos a coro abrazándome 

-"Tu mama nos contó anoche"- 

-"Que dice Draco"- 

-"Sobre que?"- Preguntaste bajando la escalera, vestía de negro nuevamente y mirabas al matrimonio Potter con curiosidad 

-"COMO QUE SOBRE QUE"- Grito Harry, mientras de la chimenea Luna y Ron seguidos de sus hijos hacían acto de presencia 

-"FELICIDADES HERMIONE"- gritaron ellos también, Ron me abrazo y luna hizo lo mismo, solo que sus 7 meses de embarazo no la dejaron hacerlo tan efusivamente como seguramente quería hacerlo. 

-"UN NUEVO BEBE"- dijo Ginny aplaudiendo emocionada, ella y Harry solo tenían a James, y aun que lo han intentado tal parece que no pueden tener otro, mientras los trillizos hijos de Ron corren tras David para que los deje montar su escoba, y las gemela miran todo con aire critico al igual que a Emma, siento tu mirada en mi, te miro yo asiento levemente, me abrazas y me levantas. 

-"Es pero que sea niño"- murmuras 

Todos en la sala empiezan el debate sobre lo que les gustaría que fuera, y aun que Emma y David se quejan por que no quieren tener un hermano yo me siento feliz. 

Se que nuestros matrimonio no es perfecto, pero no existe matrimonio prefecto, se que algunas veces queremos renunciar, pero son momentos como este, lo que hacen que todo valga la pena 

-"Te amo"- murmuras 

-"Te amo"- te respondo 

-"He MALFOY LISTO PARA PERDER"- Grita Ron mientras sostiene el tablero de ajedrez, vas junto a el para jugar, mientras Harry los observa y yo se que no cabe un poquito más de felicidad en mi, tal vez no era la vida que había soñado. 

Pero no la cambiaba por nada. 

**Fin**

**Notas de la autora**

Hola, espero que les guste este capitulo, y ya ahora si es el final, a mi me gusto mucho es mucho más divertido que los anteriores y espero que a ustedes también les guste y me dejen su opinión, un beso. 


End file.
